The Tuesday Routine
by breakmyownheart
Summary: Every Tuesday, Tegan and Sara have the same schedule. It's just a different type of routine than most couples... Quincest/Quinlove pure smut. Don't like, don't read.


**AN: Hi there! This is going to include BDSM and D/s themes. If you need trigger warnings, I have them posted on my Tumblr quincestiswincest. Just add**

**post/49335616248/trigger-warnings-for-the-tuesday- routine**

**to the end of the URL.**

**I really hope you like this. Please comment anything, whether positive feedback or constructive criticism.**

**Oh, and heh, let's see how long it takes before I get reported.**

**(Please don't report me. If one of you guys reads this, comment and I will immediately remove it.)**

* * *

This was how it always started. Most would probably say these things were sick or twisted, but to them, this was just another routine Tuesday night. They were sitting on the couch, not together, but not apart; the TV was on some show that neither was really watching. The knowledge of the day took precedence in both of their minds. Tegan's legs were curled to her left on the couch, and she was resting her chin in her palm. Her right elbow was digging into the arm of the couch, but her thoughts were not focused on her elbow. All she could think about was Sara, sitting right next to her. Her feet lazily rested on the coffee table while she lounged into the support of the corner of the couch.

Time was moving slowly, too slowly. The anxiety and excitement sparred within Tegan's chest. Within the idea that no two sessions were ever exactly the same, this was still the average Tuesday for them. That which would be out of the ordinary for others was the norm for them. Yet somehow every Tuesday had Tegan wound up from the adrenaline rush of just knowing what was to come. Her heart began to race as the time ticked by. She heard the thumping start in her brain. The beats of her heart started to whoosh through her skull as the pressure built within her abdomen. It was so loud that she almost missed hearing Sara pick up the remote, turn off the TV, and set the remote back on the coffee table. Almost.

"It's time," Sara said. Her voice would have held no hint of what was to come to an outsider, but Tegan knew. After all, this was how it always started.

Sara didn't move yet, but her eyes watched as Tegan quickly and quietly got up from the couch and walked down the hall to the bedroom. Tegan kept her eyes on the floor as her autopilot kicked in, collecting the things that Sara might want to use this evening. She never knew what was really in the plan until Sara showed her, but she knew the possibilities. At this moment, Tegan was glad for her autopilot, because her brain was already starting to fog with anticipation and desire from the simple act of gathering the different toys.

With the toys all in their appropriate places, so as to be easy for Sara to reach for the one she may want, Tegan began work on the bed. Two leather ankle cuffs were attached snugly to opposite sides of the footboard. Her head felt light from the pace of her heart rushing the blood through her veins. One leather double wrist cuff was attached to the middle of the headboard. She stopped and looked over her work, pleased with the results, and then she began to strip. Sara liked it when Tegan was already naked; she viewed it as more work, and the work was Tegan's job.

It was about time for Sara to come join her, so she knelt between the bed and the door with her front towards the door. Her ears perked as she heard footsteps in the hallway, and her eyes lowered to their proper place when presenting herself to Sara. The door opened, and Sara surveyed the room as she entered. Finding everything positioned correctly, including Tegan, she went to Tegan and lifted her head using an index finger under her chin to meet their eyes.

"Good girl," she offered. Tegan's eyes sparkled with delight at pleasing Sara, but she did not move a muscle yet for fear of ruining her current good standing. "Stand," was the first command of the night. Although the hardwood floor on her bare knees had grounded her some from her previous state, Tegan's insides were still reeling. Her knees cracked lightly as she rose to meet Sara's height. Her breath grew slightly more ragged with Sara staring her down.

Sara leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Tegan's. Electricity replaced the blood in her veins. Their lips mingled slowly, expressing every thought and every emotion they shared. A gentler act of love always preceded and followed any rougher acts of love between the two, serving as not only as a marker for the beginning and ending of any activities, but also as a reminder to both of them of the trust and partnership that was present, regardless of what may happen between the kisses.

Sara pulled away first, being the one in control. She regained eye contact with Tegan, knowing that every moment she drew out the inevitable drove Tegan crazy. The expectancy was starting to wear on Tegan, and she could feel the thin layer of perspiration on her forehead increase. She knew that Sara was doing this on purpose; the delay was the start of her taking full command of Tegan. The final release of control gave her the first wave of pleasure she would experience that night. She felt it engulf her from her scalp to her feet, as though she dove headfirst into the ocean.

"Back," Sara nodded to the bed. In seconds, Tegan was laying in the middle of the bed on her back; her years of experience ingrained deeply within her being. Her eyes stared straight up at the ceiling, waiting for her next command, as the whooshing in her came to a stand still. Tegan's cares escaped her; her excitement stilled; almost everything fled from her. Obedience was the only thing she had left. To those that did not understand, those that had not experienced, this may have seemed like a very distressing moment, but these Tuesday evenings were the least stressful times of Tegan's entire existence. The complete relinquishment of all control to Sara, physical, mental, emotional, was better than meditation at centering and grounding Tegan. With all of her concerns in Sara's safekeeping, she was finally able to breathe, and she was pretty sure that this was the most relaxed state she could ever achieve.

"Watch," made Tegan's eyes lock onto Sara's fingers beginning to undo the top button on her shirt. She slowly released each button while keeping a trained eye on Tegan's reaction. She could tell that she loved what she was watching but also knew not to do anything without instruction. Tegan's eyes lit up more and more as each bit of her was revealed. Sara looked to her left and right while sliding the shirt of her shoulders, taking a quick moment to decide with what she wanted to start. An idea popped into her head that they didn't do very frequently, so she settled on surprising her. Tegan hardly blinked as she watched Sara remove her pants, bra, and briefs. Their eyes locked as Sara put a knee on the foot of the bed and crawled her way to hover over Tegan. She was careful not to touch the body below her, again controlling the situation by choosing when Tegan received any pleasure. The desire in Tegan's eyes burned as Sara's lips came to her ear, barely grazing the bent cartilage as she spoke.

"You're going to love this," Sara teased. The breath in Tegan's lungs sped slightly at the stimulation, and Sara sat back up to regain eye contact. "Loud," Sara spoke. This meant that Tegan was not just allowed to make as much noise as possible, but she was required to do so, however she was still forbidden from using words. Sara glided back down to the foot of the bed and attached the ankle cuffs to Tegan. As much as this part could be considered Tegan's job, she loved the feeling of restraining her and being able to play with how tight the cuffs were that day.

"Arms up," Sara instructed, and Tegan's arms flew over her head to meet each other near the wrist cuff. Sara crawled back up the bed, still avoiding any contact with Tegan, but her entire torso passed over her face, finally stopping with her pussy in front of her face. As Sara worked on securing the wrist cuffs, Tegan's mouth watered at the sight in front of her. She breathed deeply, trying to collect the scent the way her tongue wanted to collect the cum. Once her wrists were locked in place, she watched as Sara's torso moved south again, disappointed in losing the wonderful view.

Sara got off of the bed and went to the supplies. She didn't need most of them today, so she turned back around after grabbing just two items. Tegan let out a whimper as her eyes landed on the what was being placed on the night stand; she began to get an idea of how the night was going to progress. Sara calmly resumed her place over Tegan, and a smack filled the room as her palm connected with Tegan's cheek.

"Did I tell you to be quiet?" Sara demanded. Tegan quickly shook her head. "Didn't I tell you to be loud?" she questioned. Tegan nodded meekly. "Are you trying to disobey me? Do you want me to revoke that privilege?" Sara's expression was unyielding as Tegan's eyes pleaded forgiveness. She shook her head again, and Sara relented, "It better not happen again. I expect to hear you clearly from now on. Understood?" Tegan nodded profusely this time.

Instead of saying anything else, Sara attached her lips to Tegan's. She was forceful and dominating, almost not letting Tegan give so much as a docile response. Every muscle in Tegan's body started to tense to avoid movement. Her hips ached to thrust, her back begged to arch, but she knew she had to remain still unless otherwise told. Sara's body took on a gentle rhythm, lightly circling Tegan's nipples with her own. Maintaining every attempt to comply with her enforced fixity, Tegan channeled her frustrations to her vocal chords as she had been allowed, and an intense whine filled the room from behind their dancing tongues. Her bottom lip was sucked into Sara's mouth, snatched between teeth, and tugged away from her jaw until it snapped back into place.

"That's my girl," Sara hummed as she sat up from Tegan's body. Sitting between Tegan's legs that were cuffed apart, she reached under Tegan's hips, grabbed a handful of her cheeks in each palm, and tugged her as low on the bed as she could. They kept the restraints positioned so that Tegan was a bit less than fully stretched, so Sara had a little wiggle room to position her how she liked. With her knees bent and her hips turned up slightly, Tegan was now fully presented to the room. If anyone had walked in at that moment, she would have had no ability to hide anything from the intruder.

Using the little nails that she had, Sara slowly scratched her fingertips up Tegan's thighs from the knee to just before the dip where her thigh and hip met, eliciting a throaty yell from their owner. They had barely touched, yet Tegan was so wet that her cum was starting to glisten down her ass. Ready to begin the process for her plans, Sara inched her way back over Tegan. She was still between her legs as she swirled her tongue around Tegan's right nipple while rolling the other between her fingers. She nipped at the stiff protrusion at the same time she pinched the other. Tegan nearly screamed this time from being so stimulated in one area while still completely ignored in the area that needed the attention most. Her core was throbbing worse now than her head had been in the living room.

Pleased with the responses she was getting, Sara switched nipples, biting the left and pinching the right. She felt each of Tegan's muscles switch between twitching and tensing beneath her as Tegan remained in her place, and it sent chills down her spine knowing that she not only caused such an extreme response in Tegan, but also that she held such power over Tegan that even this level of excitement did not dissuade her from Sara's authority. She licked and sucked her way up Tegan's chest to her collarbone, dragging her teeth along the thin layer of skin, before making her way to Tegan's neck to plant a few hickeys. Tegan had given up spacing her vocal responses at this point and emphatically moaned with every tag Sara left on her skin, claiming Tegan as her own.

Sara knew that to carry out her intent, she had to orgasm first. Once she had her way with her, Tegan was going to be the definition of useless. She wasn't worried, though; it wouldn't be difficult with how hot she already was from the previous activities. Her lips continued their assault on Tegan's neck and jaw, making their way to Tegan's lips. Their tongues met for another intense exchange, but Sara cut it short. She leaned in to Tegan's ear and nibbled just above her gauge before placing her lips at the opening.

"You can move as much as you want until I'm done," Sara consented. This allowance thrilled Tegan, because she knew the only reason Sara ever gave that permission. Sara loved the passion Tegan expressed when going down on Sara, and being able to move a bit simply enhanced the experience, because Tegan had more ability to reach a fuller range of techniques and areas. With Sara giving that permission while she was cuffed to the bed, the sole possibility at hand was that she was going to ride her face, which was one of Tegan's favorite positions; she got to watch her breasts bounce and every way her face contorted in pleasure, all while having her favorite taste and scent invade her senses.

A deep growl emitted from Tegan's chest as Sara got into position. With Tegan's wrists straight up instead of apart, Sara had to spread her knees farther apart to accommodate fitting around her head and arms, opening herself up more to Tegan's salivating mouth. Steadying herself with the headboard, she lowered her open lips to the open lips that awaited. Tegan enthusiastically began her work on the soaked slit. She was fast to lap up as much excess cum as she could, then nibbled gently at her labia, and latched onto her clit. Her tongue circled it slowly and then immediately switched to flicking it as fast as she could. Sara was startled by the sudden change in pace, and her hips bucked in return. Tegan took the opportunity to spread her tongue flat, gaining contact between her tongue and almost the entirety of Sara's folds, and bobbed her head in time with Sara's thrusts.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Sara shouted. This spurred on Tegan, and she went back to work on Sara's clit while letting her chin add pressure to her entrance. "AH! Oh my fuck!" Sara was spewing obscenities one after the other at this point; she had known she wasn't going to last long before she sat on Tegan's face, but she didn't think she was going to be this quick. Her pussy was catching all of Tegan's moans, and the vibrations were adding to the sensations.

Tegan's eyes were glossed over with lust as she watched Sara grab her own breast with one hand, the other still attached to the headboard for balance. The sight alone was nearly enough to make her cum; having Sara attached to her face and the teasing that had already taken place were both pushing her closer to the edge, and she had to force herself to hold back. If she came before Sara wanted her to come, there would be hell to pay, and while she would enjoy the punishment she would so rightly deserve, the idea of voluntary disobedience to such a degree struck her as so abhorrent that she would deem it offensive to suggest that she would behave so undisciplined.

Although she was suppressing her own climax, helping get Sara to hers was making her use the indulgences that Sara had permitted. Tegan found herself groaning nonstop and bucking her hips in time with Sara's, despite having only a small amount of leeway to do so. The feeling of the sheets rubbing against her ass was providing her with just enough relief to help her curb her peak but also added to the list of stimuli that nudged her closer to the end. Tegan knew that if she didn't make Sara come soon, there was not going to be anything voluntary about her own orgasm. Edging just a bit nearer to the headboard, Tegan had enough wiggle room to shake her head from left to right while rapidly flicking her tongue up and down. She did this so fast that it gave Sara the feeling of multiple tongues hurriedly working her clit at once.

"Oh, fuck, oh, Tee, fu-, ah, Te-" Sara tried to speak with each breath as each syllable became more shrill. Suddenly, Sara convulsed around her head, and Tegan immediately switched to tenderly sucking her clit to help Sara ride out her high as long as possible. Tegan's hooded eyes watched as Sara's eyes pressed shut, and her mouth uttered high pitched coos every time her clit twitched against Tegan's lips. Sara's features gradually loosened as the twitches spread to her whole body, and Tegan cleaned her off, avoiding her clit that was now very sensitive. Sara's neck went limp causing her head to roll forward as Tegan finished her job. Once her breathing evened out more, Sara opened her eyes and gazed into Tegan's.

"Good girl. Now, loud is your only privilege. Understood?" Tegan nodded almost imperceptibly; Sara was still right over her mouth. Sara rose to her knees slowly, still regaining some of her composure, and Tegan simply watched the pussy she just ate as it paused in her direct line of view. She quivered at the sight; she would have gladly kept her face in Sara's folds for hours if given the go ahead, and it had nothing to do with obedience. Sara swung her leg over Tegan and climbed off the bed. She gathered the items from the nightstand and swaggered back to where Tegan was restrained, taking note of the fact that Tegan was obviously assessing what her immediate future possibly held by what Sara had picked to use. Sara laid the items next to Tegan and positioned herself between her legs again.

"Are you curious as to what I have in store for you?" Sara asked sweetly. Tegan met her eyes and blinked. The question was out of place and caught her off guard. It was true that she had no idea where Sara was going with the things laying against her side on the blanket, and the question she just asked puzzled her more, but she knew that this wasn't as simple as Sara being inquisitive. She cautiously nodded once but immediately regretted it; the reason for Sara's question popped in her head the moment she had already answered. If Tegan was curious, then that meant she had some sort of concern as to what would happen, and that concern would indicate she wasn't putting all of her trust in Sara. The realization hit her forcefully, and it must have shown on her expression. Sara had raised one eyebrow upon the confession of Tegan's curiosity, but a smirk crept onto her face once Tegan figured out the motivation for the question.

"That's right. I think you know what you just did," Sara chided. The sweetness was removed from her voice and replaced with austerity. She swiftly stood from the bed again. Tegan's heart rate accelerated; she knew that Sara would not let this go. Tegan was going to be punished for her transgression. Sara quickly glanced over the equipment as it was laid out, found her tool of choice, and brought it back with her as she stood by the side of the bed.

Tegan hissed as a sharp crack cut through the air the moment that the riding crop made contact with the top of Tegan's right thigh. The swat from the crop didn't provide any real pain, because Sara wasn't using any real force; the large tip provided a lot of surface contact, resulting in the noise. Because the stimulation from the riding crop was only serving to worsen the situation between her legs, Tegan vocalized the smack but ensured that she let no words slip; although she was going to exercise her ability to be loud while she still had it, she knew it would definitely get taken away if she broke that rule.

"How dare you question me?" Sara's words were cold and precise as she walked around the bed. Any emotion she may have had right then was not being shown; even anger was excluded from the equation. Tegan always let feelings get the best of her, so she would not learn if Sara was anything less than aloof.

Tegan cried out again as another crack landed on her left thigh this time. She was still trying to focus her energy on remaining still, so as to not further disobey Sara, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Every bone in her body ached for release; still not having had any friction to her core was becoming excruciating. She was so soaked that she felt the dampness form under her ass, but she knew what was coming. After the initial warning cracks, Sara always freed Tegan's left ankle so she could flip over to her stomach and present her ass to Sara. This way she could receive a proper spanking.

As expected, the cuff was removed from Tegan's ankle, and she squirmed her way onto her stomach. Another reason they give a little extra length on the restraints is so that flipping like this did not require removing all of the cuffs. It also added extra difficulty and obedience for Tegan, because flipping over while this secured was not an easy feat, and she had to do it knowing that she was presenting herself for a spanking. While Tegan rolled over, Sara walked around to the other side of the bed again, being that Tegan was nearer to this side now, so she could have a better reach.

"You remember what happens when you question me, right?" Sara asked. Tegan nodded as best as she could with her face smashed into the covers. "And yet you still did, right?" Sara prodded and gained another nod from Tegan. The crack on Tegan's ass showed little mercy, unlike the previous ones on her thighs, and though her scream was muffled by the bedding, there was no dispute that it was the loudest noise she had made that night. The force of the spank drove her pelvis into the bed causing pressure to her core, another first for the evening, but it wasn't nearly enough to provide any relief.

"Do you think I would do something new without discussing it with you first?" Sara demanded. When Tegan didn't answer quickly enough, the riding crop swung again and made it's second mark on her ass. "I asked you a question," was all Sara had to say to get Tegan to shake her head. "So, you know what happens when you question me, and you had no reason to question me. Is that correct?" Sara stepped closer to Tegan as she nodded.

"Turn your head," she directed. Tegan knew that order meant that Sara was going to have her speak, so she scooted toward the headboard again, as she had earlier for Sara, so that her elbows could bend. With the slight raise to her shoulders from lifting herself on her elbows, turning her head now meant Tegan's mouth sat above her bicep instead of pressed against it. Sara stood at the foot of the bed, out of Tegan's vision, to remove her ability to anticipate her next move; Sara had always liked to modify punishments a bit so that they properly fit the misbehavior. "Count."

"One!" Tegan cried out when she felt the sting to her left ass cheek. "Two!" she growled for the sting on her right cheek. Each crack continued to thrust Tegan's hips downward; the simultaneous pleasure and pain added to her agonized state. "Three! Four!" she paired with the spanks that hit both her cheeks. Unable to resist any longer, Sara climbed onto the bed on her knees and smoothed her palm over one of the red cheeks; the heated skin instantly warmed her hand. Tegan groaned at the extreme change in sensation until the feeling of Sara squeezing her fleshy ass changed it into a whine. Sara tossed the riding crop over the side of the bed onto her pile of clothes. She knew that if she did much else, Tegan would have been physically unable to participate in her plans.

"Are you going to trust me from now on?" Sara asked. Tegan's breath was staccato as she nodded. "Face down," Sara ordered. As soon as the blankets smothered Tegan's breath again, Sara grabbed her free leg and swung it over her lap, which placed her between Tegan's legs again. She turned around to cuff the loose ankle and then took a good look at Tegan's state. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her jaw hung open to aid her labored lungs, and minor sporadic twitches ran all over her body. Glancing downward, Sara took note of the glistening cum thickly coated on Tegan's folds. She was ready.

Sara crawled to hover over Tegan's sweaty body the same way as when they had started and leaned to whisper in her ear, "Relax. Loud." When she pulled back to study Tegan's face, she was met with Tegan's lust filled eyes and a final soft nod, and Sara knew that she was unable to be anything but fully submissive. Reaching for the items that were still beside Tegan, Sara picked up the first that would be used. She clamped one side to Tegan's left nipple, and slid her hand down the chain to the other clamp, causing Tegan to whine as her nipple was tugged. The second clamp attaching to her right nipple evoked a wail from deep within Tegan's being. She felt every nerve in her body, and they all blazed hot.

"Relax," Sara firmly but softly reminded her. Tegan abided by her orders; her breathing slowed gradually, her muscles loosened slightly, and the meditative-like state allowed her to focus on the sensations without them overpowering or overwhelming her. Sara needed Tegan less tense for this part, so she was pleased with her obedience. Balancing on her left elbow, her other hand smoothed up Tegan's thigh to her center. Sara drug her index and middle fingers up Tegan's slit, gauging the dampness, and upon finding plenty to be had, she slid the two fingers inside and gained a slow rhythm.

Purposefully keeping her fingers straight, Sara added a third when Tegan was sufficiently stretched. Her rhythm stayed the same, slow pace, because her goal was not speed or force; this situation had to handled calmly and carefully. Sara circled her three fingers around Tegan's walls, expanding the opening more, and patiently found the best moment to slip in her pinky. Tegan's eyelids fluttered incessantly, and a constant groan emanated from her vocal chords, but no sight or sound registered; all of her concentration was on the stimulation Sara provided. The four fingers inside of her twisted in and out of her, stretching her entrance beyond it's usual boundaries, but with her level of arousal, Tegan was expanding easily.

Sara sat back on her haunches, taking the other item from next to Tegan in her left hand, and she flipped open the cap and squeezed a quarter sized amount of the lube into the ball her right hand. Although Tegan was fully saturated, Sara didn't want to run any risks, because both minor and major injuries were so much easier with this type of activity. She closed the bottle and tossed it in the same direction the riding crop had gone. Her left hand completely lubricated the lower half of her right hand and entire wrist, and the leftover lube went within Tegan's folds.

Looking back at Tegan's face, Sara caught her deeply hooded eyes. Their gaze remained fixed as Sara folded her thumb into her palm and cautiously slipped the rest of her hand into Tegan, curling it into a fist as she reached farther into her and stopping once her entrance clenched around her wrist. Tegan's eyes glossed over and crossed as her head fell back as far as it could go. Sara grasped the chain connecting the nipple clamps and pulled with one hand while the other hand deliberately twisted and turned, and her ears were deafened by the guttural screams erupting from her subject.

Tegan's body began to vibrate from being so full while having her nipples pinched and tugged. Her chest was heaving; each exhale lowered it, straining the clamps more, and each inhale raised it, slackening them. In her near hyperventilating state, Tegan felt as though the rhythm of the tugging was faster than her heartbeat, and Sara's hand felt like it was touching everywhere inside of her at once. She was writhing the little she could with her restraints and barely hanging on; Sara was ready to throw her into oblivion. Without changing the movements of her hands, Sara leaned forward and used her fleshy, moist inner lips to suckle Tegan's ignored clit.

Instantly, Tegan's body thrashed in frenzied ecstasy. The walls around Sara's fist pulsated tightly enough to threaten both thrusting her out and never letting go. Each individual molecule in her body exploded into a state of delirium and euphoria. Fearing that Tegan's spasms would pull too hard and cause real damage, Sara released the chain in her left hand and smoothed her palm down Tegan's hip to her quaking thigh. As her convulsions lessened in frequency and intensity, her shrieks followed suit, and when she finally came back down, the only part of her that moved was her heaving chest. The rest of her body laid limp on the bed.

Sara turned the palm of her fist upward, signaling that she was going to remove it, while Tegan twitched and whined with each motion. Her wrist pulled out little by little, giving her fingers room to straighten; her thumb was still curled in as the ends of her fingers were entirely freed. The mix of lube and Tegan's cum shined over everything from the middle of her forearm to the tips of her fingers, and it entranced Sara. She particularly loved the feeling of having Tegan encompassing her, whether it be with her pussy, her cum, or her mouth.

A whimper from Tegan broke Sara free of her daze, and she promptly set to work. First, she cautiously removed the nipple clamps from Tegan's breasts, eliciting a shrill noise from her. Climbing off the foot of the bed, Sara wiped her hand on the covers that were already soaked through with Tegan, removed the cuffs from her ankles, and then her wrists. Tegan stayed in the same position, unsure if closing her legs would result in pain or relief, and Sara placed a sweet kiss on her lips before laying beside her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sara asked, concerned with Tegan's lack of movement.

"Mmmhmm," Tegan wasn't yet able to respond with coherent words. Groaning, she carefully raised her arms forward off the bed and arced them to her sides. Her left leg was first to move inward, testing the waters, and the shooting sensation was one of relaxation. Her right leg met her left, and although she did have discomfort in her groin, it was a pleasant ache that she knew would serve to remind her of tonight for days after. She turned to lay her eyes on Sara at last, and the dumbstruck smile on her face was all that Sara needed to know that she was perfectly fine.

"Hey, Tegan? Were you truly unsure that I would do something you wouldn't like?" Sara questioned, curious herself if they needed to talk about the situation or even stop it completely.

"Uh uh," Tegan assured her, shaking her head.

"What were you afraid of, then?" Sara prodded.

"Butt," was all Tegan could manage. Sara burst out laughing at her confession. The thought that Tegan got so scared about Sara surprising her with anal play struck her as hilarious, but Tegan glared at her with a small frown.

"No, no. I wouldn't just spring that on you," she spoke between chuckles. "And really, what was I going to use? I'm not shoving nipple clamps up your ass." To this, Tegan joined her giggles at the ridiculousness of the idea. Enamored with her smile, Sara was unable to resist leaning in and placing her lips on Tegan's again. The kiss was deep, but this time it was filled with nothing but pure love and adoration.

"So are you able to form sentences yet, do you think?" Sara queried after they broke apart.

"Uh uh," Tegan repeated her previous response.

"I didn't think so," Sara giggled again and patted Tegan on the head.


End file.
